Source:Config.h
Below is the full text to include/config.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[config.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)config.h 3.4 2003/12/06 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef CONFIG_H /* make sure the compiler does not see the typedefs twice */ 6. #define CONFIG_H 7. 8. 9. /* 10. * Section 1: Operating and window systems selection. 11. * Select the version of the OS you are using. 12. * For "UNIX" select BSD, ULTRIX, SYSV, or HPUX in unixconf.h. 13. * A "VMS" option is not needed since the VMS C-compilers 14. * provide it (no need to change sec#1, vmsconf.h handles it). 15. */ 16. 17. #define UNIX /* delete if no fork(), exec() available */ 18. 19. /* #define MSDOS */ /* in case it's not auto-detected */ 20. 21. /* #define OS2 */ /* define for OS/2 */ 22. 23. /* #define TOS */ /* define for Atari ST/TT */ 24. 25. /* #define STUPID */ /* avoid some complicated expressions if 26. your C compiler chokes on them */ 27. /* #define MINIMAL_TERM */ 28. /* if a terminal handles highlighting or tabs poorly, 29. try this define, used in pager.c and termcap.c */ 30. /* #define ULTRIX_CC20 */ 31. /* define only if using cc v2.0 on a DECstation */ 32. /* #define ULTRIX_PROTO */ 33. /* define for Ultrix 4.0 (or higher) on a DECstation; 34. * if you get compiler errors, don't define this. */ 35. /* Hint: if you're not developing code, don't define 36. ULTRIX_PROTO. */ 37. 38. #include "config1.h" /* should auto-detect MSDOS, MAC, AMIGA, and WIN32 */ 39. 40. 41. /* Windowing systems... 42. * Define all of those you want supported in your binary. 43. * Some combinations make no sense. See the installation document. 44. */ 45. #define TTY_GRAPHICS /* good old tty based graphics */ 46. /* #define X11_GRAPHICS */ /* X11 interface */ 47. /* #define QT_GRAPHICS */ /* Qt interface */ 48. /* #define GNOME_GRAPHICS */ /* Gnome interface */ 49. /* #define MSWIN_GRAPHICS */ /* Windows NT, CE, Graphics */ 50. 51. /* 52. * Define the default window system. This should be one that is compiled 53. * into your system (see defines above). Known window systems are: 54. * 55. * tty, X11, mac, amii, BeOS, Qt, Gem, Gnome 56. */ 57. 58. /* MAC also means MAC windows */ 59. #ifdef MAC 60. # ifndef AUX 61. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "mac" 62. # endif 63. #endif 64. 65. /* Amiga supports AMII_GRAPHICS and/or TTY_GRAPHICS */ 66. #ifdef AMIGA 67. # define AMII_GRAPHICS /* (optional) */ 68. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "amii" /* "amii", "amitile" or "tty" */ 69. #endif 70. 71. /* Atari supports GEM_GRAPHICS and/or TTY_GRAPHICS */ 72. #ifdef TOS 73. # define GEM_GRAPHICS /* Atari GEM interface (optional) */ 74. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "Gem" /* "Gem" or "tty" */ 75. #endif 76. 77. #ifdef __BEOS__ 78. #define BEOS_GRAPHICS /* (optional) */ 79. #define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "BeOS" /* "tty" */ 80. #ifndef HACKDIR /* override the default hackdir below */ 81. # define HACKDIR "/boot/apps/NetHack" 82. #endif 83. #endif 84. 85. #ifdef QT_GRAPHICS 86. # define DEFAULT_WC_TILED_MAP /* Default to tiles if users doesn't say wc_ascii_map */ 87. # define USER_SOUNDS /* Use sounds */ 88. # ifndef __APPLE__ 89. # define USER_SOUNDS_REGEX 90. # endif 91. # define USE_XPM /* Use XPM format for images (required) */ 92. # define GRAPHIC_TOMBSTONE /* Use graphical tombstone (rip.ppm) */ 93. # ifndef DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS 94. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "Qt" 95. # endif 96. #endif 97. 98. #ifdef GNOME_GRAPHICS 99. # define USE_XPM /* Use XPM format for images (required) */ 100. # define GRAPHIC_TOMBSTONE /* Use graphical tombstone (rip.ppm) */ 101. # ifndef DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS 102. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "Gnome" 103. # endif 104. #endif 105. 106. #ifdef MSWIN_GRAPHICS 107. # ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 108. # undef TTY_GRAPHICS 109. # endif 110. # ifndef DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS 111. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "mswin" 112. # endif 113. # define HACKDIR "\\nethack" 114. #endif 115. 116. #ifndef DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS 117. # define DEFAULT_WINDOW_SYS "tty" 118. #endif 119. 120. #ifdef X11_GRAPHICS 121. /* 122. * There are two ways that X11 tiles may be defined. (1) using a custom 123. * format loaded by NetHack code, or (2) using the XPM format loaded by 124. * the free XPM library. The second option allows you to then use other 125. * programs to generate tiles files. For example, the PBMPlus tools 126. * would allow: 127. * xpmtoppm x11tiles_big.xpm 128. */ 129. /* # define USE_XPM */ /* Disable if you do not have the XPM library */ 130. # ifdef USE_XPM 131. # define GRAPHIC_TOMBSTONE /* Use graphical tombstone (rip.xpm) */ 132. # endif 133. #endif 134. 135. 136. /* 137. * Section 2: Some global parameters and filenames. 138. * Commenting out WIZARD, LOGFILE, NEWS or PANICLOG removes that 139. * feature from the game; otherwise set the appropriate wizard 140. * name. LOGFILE, NEWS and PANICLOG refer to files in the 141. * playground. 142. */ 143. 144. #ifndef WIZARD /* allow for compile-time or Makefile changes */ 145. # ifndef KR1ED 146. # define WIZARD "wizard" /* the person allowed to use the -D option */ 147. # else 148. # define WIZARD 149. # define WIZARD_NAME "wizard" 150. # endif 151. #endif 152. 153. #define LOGFILE "logfile" /* larger file for debugging purposes */ 154. #define NEWS "news" /* the file containing the latest hack news */ 155. #define PANICLOG "paniclog" /* log of panic and impossible events */ 156. 157. /* 158. * If COMPRESS is defined, it should contain the full path name of your 159. * 'compress' program. Defining INTERNAL_COMP causes NetHack to do 160. * simpler byte-stream compression internally. Both COMPRESS and 161. * INTERNAL_COMP create smaller bones/level/save files, but require 162. * additional code and time. Currently, only UNIX fully implements 163. * COMPRESS; other ports should be able to uncompress save files a 164. * la unixmain.c if so inclined. 165. * If you define COMPRESS, you must also define COMPRESS_EXTENSION 166. * as the extension your compressor appends to filenames after 167. * compression. 168. */ 169. 170. #ifdef UNIX 171. /* path and file name extension for compression program */ 172. #define COMPRESS "/usr/bin/compress" /* Lempel-Ziv compression */ 173. #define COMPRESS_EXTENSION ".Z" /* compress's extension */ 174. /* An example of one alternative you might want to use: */ 175. /* #define COMPRESS "/usr/local/bin/gzip" */ /* FSF gzip compression */ 176. /* #define COMPRESS_EXTENSION ".gz" */ /* normal gzip extension */ 177. #endif 178. 179. #ifndef COMPRESS 180. # define INTERNAL_COMP /* control use of NetHack's compression routines */ 181. #endif 182. 183. /* 184. * Data librarian. Defining DLB places most of the support files into 185. * a tar-like file, thus making a neater installation. See *conf.h 186. * for detailed configuration. 187. */ 188. /* #define DLB */ /* not supported on all platforms */ 189. 190. /* 191. * Defining INSURANCE slows down level changes, but allows games that 192. * died due to program or system crashes to be resumed from the point 193. * of the last level change, after running a utility program. 194. */ 195. #define INSURANCE /* allow crashed game recovery */ 196. 197. #ifndef MAC 198. # define CHDIR /* delete if no chdir() available */ 199. #endif 200. 201. #ifdef CHDIR 202. /* 203. * If you define HACKDIR, then this will be the default playground; 204. * otherwise it will be the current directory. 205. */ 206. # ifndef HACKDIR 207. # define HACKDIR "/usr/games/lib/nethackdir" 208. # endif 209. 210. /* 211. * Some system administrators are stupid enough to make Hack suid root 212. * or suid daemon, where daemon has other powers besides that of reading or 213. * writing Hack files. In such cases one should be careful with chdir's 214. * since the user might create files in a directory of his choice. 215. * Of course SECURE is meaningful only if HACKDIR is defined. 216. */ 217. /* #define SECURE */ /* do setuid(getuid()) after chdir() */ 218. 219. /* 220. * If it is desirable to limit the number of people that can play Hack 221. * simultaneously, define HACKDIR, SECURE and MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS. 222. * #define MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS 6 223. */ 224. #endif /* CHDIR */ 225. 226. 227. 228. /* 229. * Section 3: Definitions that may vary with system type. 230. * For example, both schar and uchar should be short ints on 231. * the AT&T 3B2/3B5/etc. family. 232. */ 233. 234. /* 235. * Uncomment the following line if your compiler doesn't understand the 236. * 'void' type (and thus would give all sorts of compile errors without 237. * this definition). 238. */ 239. /* #define NOVOID */ /* define if no "void" data type. */ 240. 241. /* 242. * Uncomment the following line if your compiler falsely claims to be 243. * a standard C compiler (i.e., defines __STDC__ without cause). 244. * Examples are Apollo's cc (in some versions) and possibly SCO UNIX's rcc. 245. */ 246. /* #define NOTSTDC */ /* define for lying compilers */ 247. 248. #include "tradstdc.h" 249. 250. /* 251. * type schar: small signed integers (8 bits suffice) (eg. TOS) 252. * 253. * typedef char schar; 254. * 255. * will do when you have signed characters; otherwise use 256. * 257. * typedef short int schar; 258. */ 259. #ifdef AZTEC 260. # define schar char 261. #else 262. typedef signed char schar; 263. #endif 264. 265. /* 266. * type uchar: small unsigned integers (8 bits suffice - but 7 bits do not) 267. * 268. * typedef unsigned char uchar; 269. * 270. * will be satisfactory if you have an "unsigned char" type; 271. * otherwise use 272. * 273. * typedef unsigned short int uchar; 274. */ 275. #ifndef _AIX32 /* identical typedef in system file causes trouble */ 276. typedef unsigned char uchar; 277. #endif 278. 279. /* 280. * Various structures have the option of using bitfields to save space. 281. * If your C compiler handles bitfields well (e.g., it can initialize structs 282. * containing bitfields), you can define BITFIELDS. Otherwise, the game will 283. * allocate a separate character for each bitfield. (The bitfields used never 284. * have more than 7 bits, and most are only 1 bit.) 285. */ 286. #define BITFIELDS /* Good bitfield handling */ 287. 288. /* #define STRNCMPI */ /* compiler/library has the strncmpi function */ 289. 290. /* 291. * There are various choices for the NetHack vision system. There is a 292. * choice of two algorithms with the same behavior. Defining VISION_TABLES 293. * creates huge (60K) tables at compile time, drastically increasing data 294. * size, but runs slightly faster than the alternate algorithm. (MSDOS in 295. * particular cannot tolerate the increase in data size; other systems can 296. * flip a coin weighted to local conditions.) 297. * The above comment about MS-DOS, like the line-of-sight vision system itself, has been present since NetHack 3.1.0. It would seem to be true of the old overlaid build, which is no longer supported. The DJGPP build could probably handle the tables. On the other hand, whatever speed increase would come from using VISION_TABLES is probably not noticeable on modern machines. 298. * If VISION_TABLES is not defined, things will be faster if you can use 299. * MACRO_CPATH. Some cpps, however, cannot deal with the size of the 300. * functions that have been macroized. 301. */ 302. 303. /* #define VISION_TABLES */ /* use vision tables generated at compile time */ 304. #ifndef VISION_TABLES 305. # ifndef NO_MACRO_CPATH 306. # define MACRO_CPATH /* use clear_path macros instead of functions */ 307. # endif 308. #endif 309. See compile-time options for explanation of some of the options enabled or disabled below. 310. /* 311. * Section 4: THE FUN STUFF!!! 312. * 313. * Conditional compilation of special options are controlled here. 314. * If you define the following flags, you will add not only to the 315. * complexity of the game but also to the size of the load module. 316. */ 317. 318. /* dungeon features */ 319. #define SINKS /* Kitchen sinks - Janet Walz */ 320. /* dungeon levels */ 321. #define WALLIFIED_MAZE /* Fancy mazes - Jean-Christophe Collet */ 322. #define REINCARNATION /* Special Rogue-like levels */ 323. /* monsters & objects */ 324. #define KOPS /* Keystone Kops by Scott R. Turner */ 325. #define SEDUCE /* Succubi/incubi seduction, by KAA, suggested by IM */ 326. #define STEED /* Riding steeds */ 327. #define TOURIST /* Tourist players with cameras and Hawaiian shirts */ 328. /* difficulty */ 329. #define ELBERETH /* Engraving the E-word repels monsters */ 330. /* I/O */ 331. #define REDO /* support for redoing last command - DGK */ 332. #if !defined(MAC) 333. # define CLIPPING /* allow smaller screens -- ERS */ 334. #endif 335. 336. #ifdef REDO 337. # define DOAGAIN '\001' /* ^A, the "redo" key used in cmd.c and getline.c */ 338. #endif 339. 340. #define EXP_ON_BOTL /* Show experience on bottom line */ 341. /* #define SCORE_ON_BOTL */ /* added by Gary Erickson (erickson@ucivax) */ 342. 343. /* 344. * Section 5: EXPERIMENTAL STUFF 345. * 346. * Conditional compilation of new or experimental options are controlled here. 347. * Enable any of these at your own risk -- there are almost certainly 348. * bugs left here. 349. */ 350. 351. /*#define GOLDOBJ */ /* Gold is kept on obj chains - Helge Hafting */ 352. /*#define AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTIONS */ /* exceptions to autopickup */ 353. 354. /* End of Section 5 */ 355. 356. #include "global.h" /* Define everything else according to choices above */ 357. 358. #endif /* CONFIG_H */ Category:source code